The Empire Strikes Back SLASHED!
by Onyx-Eyesx
Summary: Luke and Aiden are back for the sequel! Yay! This is pretty much the movie, but with a cute jedi boytoy for luke


On the freezing surface of the ice planet of Hoth three men were scouting the lad checking for enemy droids. The light is fading fast and by a sheer cliff of ice, Aiden stops the giant Tauntaun he riding when he hears static over his comlink. He hears Luke's voice over the comlink, he puts it close to his ear so he can hear it over the wind. "Echo Three to Echo Six and Seven, do you read me?"

"Yes, Luke what's going on?" Aiden says, he has to raise his usually quite voice to be heard over the link.

A second third voice is heard,"Loud and clear, kid. What's up?" Han solo says.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings." Luke tells them.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed. I'm going back." Han says.

"Yeah, there's nothing over here. I'm done, I'm heading back too." Aiden agrees.

"Right, I'll see you guys shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long." Luke tells them.

"Okay, be careful." Aiden warns, then the links goes silent. He adjusts his goggles and kicks his Tauntaun to go forward against the wind.

-

Aiden makes it back to the Rebel base, and sees Han jumping off of his Tauntaun, he looks down when he feels something hit his leg. Three men are unhooking his bags from the Tauntaun, Aiden jumps off of the beast gracefully and follows Han to go check in with the general.

Han changes his direction to the hanger of the base, Aiden still follows him wanting to see if the Millennium Falcon was fixed enough for his friends to leave. It wasn't a secret that Han wanted to get off of the ice planet, but Aiden knows he'll be sad when he sees the pilot and Wookiee who he considers friends go.

"Chewie!" Han yells at the brown Wookiee. Chewbacca is sitting on the ship welding something down. "Hows the repairs coming?"

Chewie growls at Han. "Okay Okay!" Han says and puts his hands up.

"Hello Chewie," Aiden says as he waves. Chewbacca lets out a more friendly bark and waves back before going back to his repairs. "Come on Han, the General's probably waiting for our reports."

"Yeah, yeah." the space pilot grumbles, he yells up to Chewie, "I'll be back to help."

Chew growls again, Aiden thinks its sounds like, "Sure, sure, thats what you always say."

The younger boy looks for Han and sees him already down the corridor. "hey!" Aiden calls and runs to catch up with the man.

Down the corridor they enter the command center of the base. People are running around with papers in their hands, talking to each other, an point at maps.

Han goes up to a tall dark headed man who is standing in the middle of the room looking at a giant map of the planet.

"General Rieekan." Aiden says to get the mans attention. The man turns around, "Ah Solo, Kenobi. How did it go?"

" No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around." Han says. Aiden nods in agreement. "I didn't see anything out there, but the sensors are up."

"Where's commander Skywalker? Has he reported in?"

"No, he's checking out a meteorite that landed near him, he should be back in a while, General." Aiden tells him. The General sighs and looks at the map again.

"With all the meteors hitting, we'll have a lot of difficulty spotting approaching ships."

Aiden nods sadly, and turns to find Leia to help out.

"General, I've got to leave, I can't stay here any longer." Han blurts outs. Aiden stops and turns around.

"I'm sorry to here that." Rieekan says, truly disappointed. Aiden frowns, he catches sight of Leia out of the corner of his eye, he can see the hurt and sadness in her eyes, but she covers it quickly.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hut, I'm a dad man." Han says.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General." Han turns to leave.

"No more saving our butts?" Aiden asks sadly. Han smiles, "No, thank God, you guys already shaved a couple years off of my life."

Aiden smiles back, "You know you had fun! I'll miss you." Aiden hugs Han, surprising him. Han, further surprising everyone else. "You too, Jedi brat."

Aiden grins up at the older man, "Pirate."

Leia walks up to them, Aiden and Han break apart. "Well, your Highness, this is it." He says with sincerity.

"That's right." Leia says somewhat coldly. Han actually looks disappointed, he shakes his head and comes back with his sarcasm.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me!" he says and walks away, heading towards a hall way.

Leia runs after him. Aiden shakes his head, When will they quit this?, he asks himself. He follows them though, not wanting to miss the show, and he wanted to be there for damage control.

Aiden peeks around the corner seeing Leia and Han yelling.

"We need you!" Leia shouts. Han looks at her, "We?" He repeats.

"Yes, we!" Leia says angrily, though she's confused about where he's going with this.

"Oh, and what about you? What do you need?" Han asks.

Leia is completely confused now, "I need? I don't know what your talking about!"

Han sighs and shakes his head. Aiden sighs, thinking shes really blind! "You probably dont." Han says exasperated.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" She asked.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!" Han tells her.

"Yes, I do!" Leia says, Han and Aiden's eyes widen, "You're a great help to us! Your a natural leader!"

Han looks even more mad now. Aidens sighs once again.

"No! That's not it! Come on, think." Leia stares at him for a moment, then understands, she starts laughing. "Your imagining things!" she chuckles.

"Am I?" Han says, "Then why, may I ask are you following me? Afriad I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

"Hmph! I rather kiss a Wookie." She tells him.

"I can arrange that, you need a good kiss!" Han storms off towards the hanger.

Aiden comes out of his hiding place. "Smooth." he tells her. She spins around looking at him with wide eyes. "You heard all that."

"Mhm." Aiden confirms, "You could have told him! Now, when he leaves you'll question all the time, what if? What if?"

"I will not!" Leia defends herself.

"Come on Leia, don't lie to me- and yourself."

"You crazy!" Leia says, "I hate him!"

"Fine line between love and hate, Leia." Aiden says and walks the way Han did, heading to the hanger to help them get ready to go.

* * *

OKAY! Empire strikes back! wootwoot

Sorry for not posting. finals are HELL . teachers trying to pack things in before schools over. And I've actually had a _social life _this weekend (SHOCK! HOROR!)

Thanks you guys!


End file.
